Muscles and Wagtails
by Lilbloo20
Summary: Minato is a man of particular taste. He likes abs! Failing his exam he accidentally bumps into a cool beauty that fits all of his desires! But what's this about aliens and a battle royal she keeps talking about? And why do more girls keep coming to him?
1. chapter 1: Enter the Cool Beauty!

**A/n**

**Basically this was brought into account a friend recommended.**

**Despite the wholesome feel I felt like it wanted to lewd fit girls (Aka tomboys who are physically fit)**

**Soooo...why not give minato a specific type he likes??**

**Enjoy!!**

**]**

There is a dark underbelly to the world of sexual attraction. While some go through more vanilla bases such as the classics of girls with huge breast there were more...exotic taste out there.

To some they preferred the more leaner side such as a lolicon body type, some even prefered the cute little sister route even of it is frowned upon. There are a bunch of examples to solidify one's prior sexual desire.

Interested in the tsundere type? The more daring and bold of bondage types? Or even the more risque of exhibitionist types?

If it exists it's out there.

Though for Minato himself, he's type is more well kept secret than he would like to admit. Back in high school whenever asked by he's peers he'd always shrug the topic across as unnecessary or even too personal.

His classmates believing him to be on the more bouncer side of the perspective made it easier to hide under radar. Though if he knew himself he didn't mind the concept of big chest or hell even no chest. He didn't care about hair color or even a personality type he would be fine with whoever they were if they were honest and kind.

For you see he has a rather peculiar taste if he had to admit it.

He liked abs.

Though he wasn't into body builders, he loved and even fascinated about more fit and well toned women.

The athletic girls usually catching his eye back in his high school days, even the girls on the boxing team making him flustered with just a small glance.

He wasn't a pervert,but something about it made his cheeks turn red and his stomach queasy at the thought.

Washboard abs, maintenance biceps ,and don't even get him started on well toned sculpted thighs!

Even though he knew he's likes he was on the weaker side of the spectrum. On the leaner and plain side made him unnoticeable to the opposite sex at all occasions. Being shy and meek didnt help it either. So the thought of a relationship was completely foreign during the first 20 years of his life.

Instead he focused onto getting into the top university in Tokyo and completely submerged himself in the studies of business, medicine and philosophy to further expand his knowledge.

By the time of the entrance exams came he failed...horribly the first time.

_"Well ot wasn't that bad just nerves getting to me that all!"_

With the thought in mind he wandered around a bit just getting lost in his thoughts. So lost in thought he didn't notice he bumped into someone and fell to the grown with a thud.

"Oi watch where your going!" A very annoyed voice called.

"I'm so sorry! I-I didn't watch where I was-" Halting his speech he finally looked at the person before him.

To say the woman was beautiful was without a doubt. She had long forest green hair with piercing cerulean blue eyes. Wearing a blue and white belly top with a slit down the middle showing a very generous(supple) amount of her cleavage. Dark long long gloves, bloomers and stockings to match. A long metal staff was being held in her right hand as well. She had a "cool beauty " type air to her making her even more stunning despite the rather annoyed look on her face. Though he was more fascinated by one thing that drew in all of his attention was her stomach.

_"Her abdomen looks rock solid! Is that a six pack!?"_

The woman looked confused at the rather starry eyed young man that bumped into her. The plain and flaky guy looked absolutely weak in everway.

_"He does have a cute face though..."_

"Earth to perv you in there?" She snapped her fingers to try and draw his attention. Seeing his eyes widen and a blush cover his face made her giggle. She reached out her free hand to pull him off the ground effortlessly and the amazed look in his eyes made grin.

He didn't know if he was just weak or if she was that stromhstrong for having this woman lift him to his feet like it was nothing. He also had to look up at her slightly due to her taller nature.

"So...care too explain why you bumped into me? If bumping into random girls on the street is your way of flirting than should I be worried? " She started an eyebrow cocked and a beautiful smirk on her face.

"N-no never!!" He sputtered and she laughed gently at the reaction.

"Sure and here I thought I intimated most guys. Pretty bold for a wimpy looking guy like you." The smirk growing as the redness on his face turned crimson in color.

"Y-your not that intimidating..."

"Oh?" She looked down at him inching her face closer to his making sure his eyes were focused in hers. Her height looming over him. A rather serious look in her eyes.

"I could easily beat you to pulp without even trying." Swiftly she placed the blunt end of her staff on his chin forcing him to look up at her. A scare tactic to see how well he would respond.

_"Sure I can't harm any civilians,but I can tease this cutie just a bit."_

Though in slight of the situation the poor guys mind was not following along with the mood.

"Your really beautiful." The thought slipping from his lips. In shock he covered his mouth and looked up expecting to see the face of an angry woman.

Instead he saw the sight of a rather wide eyed and blushing beauty.

_"He thinks I'm beautiful?"_

Compared to other sekirei she didnt feel beautiful. Being taller and more muscular than some not only intimidated other sekirei, but also some of the male scientists alike. One even had the nerve to describe her as being rather barbaric looking. Yet the guy she clearly threatened called her beautiful. A small fluttering could be felt in her chest as she stared at the raven haired man before her.

_"Is this man..."_

"You think I'm beautiful?" The seriousness of it caused him to flinch, but nod vigorously.

"How?" She held a conflicted look to catch him off guard. Gathering his thoughts he took a deep breath.

"When I look at you I can't help this weird feeling in my chest...you have this unique beauty that makes me want to see more of it..." The words slow, but she could feel sincerity in each syllable.

Leaning closer she hovered slightly above his lips as red flushed her cheeks.

"I feel hot..." The tone was shy as she held his cheek. Moving closer she capturned his lips in a searing kiss.

Big grey wings of light erupted from her back as she deeped the kiss. After a few minutes she stepped away with a dazed look on her face.

_"Staff of my pledge throttle all who seek harm against my ashikabi." _She finished with a gentle kind smile.

"What just happened?" The dumb founded look causing her to giggle slightly.

"It's a rather long story and I'll explain it later I promise, first though what is the name of my ashikabi?" She questioned holding him closer to her.

"Minato sahashi."

"Well minato-kun , I'm toyotama I'll be in your care from now on." A wide smile on her face as she leaned down to give him one more kiss.

**]**

Watching the two a hidden figure watched with slight envy. Her fist cleaned tightly as she saw the wings of light erupt from the street again.

"No fair...I was suppose to get him first you bitch!" The figure yelled dashing away into an alley way.

**]**

**That's it! I JUST LIKE MINATO WITH ALL SEKIREI I'm just giving it a slight twist is all.**


	2. Chapter 2: Maybe she's crazy?

**I neglected the sekirei genre for too long honestly. I thought I lost the feeling to write these stories,but I think now is a good time to get back into it.**

**So for those who liked these stories, I'm terribly and deeply sorry for neglecting these stories.**

**So I'll stop, and get back in on the groove of these stories as well.****Without further ado, lets get into this.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

He walked in slight silence as he was being lead block to block by the woman who apparently sprouted wings of light by just kissing him.

It was basically like he walked into one of the crazy bizarre manga he read in his spare time. Maybe he was just hallucinating and the beautifully fit woman who was leading him to nowhere specific was all a fever dream.

"_Shouldn't I be waking up now though?_"

"U-ummm where exactly are we going?" Minato stuttered slowly as he was dragged by the sleeve of the strong woman before him.

"_Isn't she kinda...way too strong._"

Stopping in her step she gave him a bland look as her Cerluean blue eyes looked over him slightly. Despite the slight height gap, he couldn't help admire the slight of her disappointed pout.

"_Wait Pouts aren't suppose to be cute...no how come she looks disappointed?!_"

"We are gonna further bond obviously." She said nonchalantly as she continued to drag Minato to god knows where.

"A-About that T-oyotama, you still haven't explained...what happened back there?" He tried reasoning and helplessly trying not to trip over his feet at her aggressive pulling.

"Fine!" She stopped in her tracks again slamming her staff into the ground with aggravation. The force of it creating a small crater in the ground.

"I'm only going to say this once so pay attention. I am basically an alien, destined to fight in a grand game of fighting between other of my kind. You are my destined partner designed to help further my strength." Toyotama said seriously, but Minato was already in a state of panic.

_"I'm being lead along by a delusional woman with abs of steal and server strength...I sure know to live my my life to the fullest."_

"So the k-kiss? Was a signal of us..b-bonding?" He questioned cautiously. The smirk on her face was all he needed to know he was right.

"Bingo! Your not such a clueless ashikabi after all!" She smiled ,but Minato still felt conflicted about the word,but he didn't question it just yet.

**_GURGG _**

The two stood there for second as Toyotama put an embarrassed hand against her stomach as it growled uncontrollably. A deep blush on her face as she tried not looking at Minato directly.

"Y-you wanna grab something to eat?" He questioned a bit shyly as she nodded her head.

"F-food sounds good." She tried saying curtly,but failed.

"She's so cute!"

* * *

"This bitch is so annoying!?!? She doesn't deserve a ashikabi like him!"

A figure stood in the shadows watching this ugly sekirei dash around with her ashikabi. She couldn't just go up to them either. Number 16's looks wasn't just for show.

She was a strong sekirei...

The figure stepped out into the light showing a young woman with short dark hair and dark eyes. She wore a dark purple tube top show casing her rather firm abdomen. On her arms she wore purple Compress sleeves along with a pair of baggy black pants.

The number 72 tattooed on her upper left arm.

* * *

"I gotta find a way to get to him."

Jumping from building to building a young woman with short orange hair with slightly dull eyes easily dodged lashes of a whip.

"You are really pissing me off!!!" A blond with twin pigtails yelled as she lashed at the girl with her whip,but continued to miss.

"Well,maybe if you were faster you wouldn't have such trouble." The girl with orange hair spoke stoically. The blonde who was trying to capture turned red with rage as she began to fume.

"YOU ARE AN UNMARKED SEKIREI!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU BEING WITH MY ASHIKABI!" She yelled furiously brandishing her whip.

"I'm not into shotas." The girl with orange hair said seriously, causing the blonde to blush furiously at this.

"H-Hayato-Sama isn't a shota!!?" She said furiously,but the other girl looked unconvinced.

"Whatever you say." The girl jumped away leaving behind a furious blonde.

"Get back here!!"

* * *

Minato watched in fascination as Toyotama stuffed her tenth burger helping into her mouth as he bashly ate his fries.

_"Maybe this is how she takes in her protien?"_After her eleventh burger she couldnt help,but watch Minato out of the corner of her eyes. He was plain, but not to noticeable. He seemed kind in his own way,but she didn't exactly know his intentions.

"Minato-kun...are you gonna finish those?" She pointed at his fries with hunger. He smiled genuinely as he slide over the fries towards her.

"You can gave them." He smiled as she gobbled them up with glee. For a while he forgot about his life, his exams and he's overbearing m-

_"Oh god he forgot to call his kaa-san!"_

"Why do you look so pale?" Toyotama questioned as his face turned an sickeningly green color.

"Just that I'm probably gonna die soon."

* * *

**A/n**

**I hope this helps make up for lost time. Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
